Beyond The Call of Duty: A NarutoLegend of the Seeker XOver
by The Cursed Prophet
Summary: I've been wanting to do this for a while now. Basically Naruto is taking over Richard's spot in the TV Show as the Seeker. Every Episode Will be tweaked to accommadate Naruto's Presence. This will be epic in length( I hope)


**Wow. Um, I know that I was supposed to be working on my other stories, but, I couldn't give up this chance to write a story on a show that I personally like! And frankly I'm mad that it didn't pick up another season, since it only had two. Anyway this will be another Naruto Crossover, but with Legend of the Seeker.**

**Many of you out there may or may not have heard of this TV series that aired on The CW, but in my opinion it was a good show. The Main Character, Richard Cypher/ Richard Rahl will of course, be replaced by Naruto and he will have his ninja skill and techniques and of course have the council of his tenants the Nine Biju. This Takes place during the Final battle against Kaguya.**

**So without delay, here's the first chapter of Beyond the Call of Duty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Legend of the Seeker. They belong to Kishimoto-san ABC Studios respectively. Also the show Legend of the Seeker was based on the Wizard's First Rule series, The Sword of Truth, and the rest of the series written by Author Terry Goodkind.**

**Chapter 1- It's F*^king Madara all over again! DAMMIT!**

Dark, cold, and empty, that's all you had to say about the world called Limbo. Or the Void, or Purgatory, or whatever the fuck people are calling it today. One would wonder how someone could be in a place like that. Well for one thing, you could die, waiting for judgment, or you could have been sent there with a FUCKING NINJUTSU! That faithful readers, is how one Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Hero of the FGSW (Fourth Great Shinobi War), new vessel of the Nine Tailed Beasts, Mass Constructs of Chakra created from the remnants of the Ten Tails, got to be in this sad awful place. During Their Battle against Kaguya, the mother of the Sage of Six Paths, Horogomo Ootsutsuki. Sasuke was dealt a deadly blow by the woman's All Killing Ash Bone Technique.

Before he was rendered to ash, Sasuke Transferred his part of the Sages Chakra, to Naruto, making him the Sage's Second Heir. Using his new power, Naruto Sealed Kaguya away into a new Moon created within the dimension they were fighting in. But just before they could walk away victorious, Kaguya pulled a fast one, and Shoved Naruto into a portal she created, banishing him to another dimension they knew not how to get to.

But don't worry, he died though. So in the end The Shinobi Alliance had won. But at the same time, their hero had also been forcibly ripped from his home world never to be seen again. In order to survive the jump from Earth, to wherever the hell they're going, The Nine Biju pumped a lot of their youki into Naruto's system. But because of this, Naruto's body had restarted, becoming a newborn infant once more. Oh and did we forget to mention that this process would be painful beyond measure?

'_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the Fuck Guys?! Why am I a baby again? And why didn't you warn me that it would hurt so much!' _Naruto yelled! He had been at the peak of his powers, and now he had to obtain them all over again! Plus whatever he did hurt like Hell!

"**Oh stop your bitching, Naruto! **Yelled Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox.** In order to inherit all of our powers and use them, you had to be able to live with it in your system. If I had not done what I did, you would have blown up, taking out an area of land the size of two Lands of Fire."**

Appearing satisfied with that answer, Naruto sighed and looked into the moonlit sky of his mindscape. The Nine had come to respect Naruto for his efforts in defeating Madara, and in turn Kaguya, from enslaving them and reforming the Ten Tails again. While they talked about their next plan of action when it comes to this new world they were about to be thrusted into, Naruto was wondering what was going on back in the Elemental Nations.

Who amongst them were still alive? Did they gather the remains of the fallen, of Sasuke? Would he ever see them again? Was the prophecy fulfilled? Was the world finally at peace? Only time and the abilities he was going to inherit over the next twenty years or so would tell. The Nine had looked out for him, as he helped them come back together, like their father said they would, but the young blond had appreciated it. He might have a second chance at a life he was denied in his younger years. A life he deserved after all he went through, full of peace and a little chaos now and then.

But little did Naruto know that the threads of Fate were being woven once more for him. For the world Naruto was about to enter was anything but peaceful.

**Brennidon-midnight**

The town of Brennidon was bustling with life, and that life was being eradicated as we speak. For you see, an army had come to this quiet town, to ensure a massacre. Their orders were simple and pure evil; kill every firstborn son of Brennidon. Why? Simple, their lord and Master Darken Rahl ordered them to. He had considered the town a threat because a prophecy proclaimed that a child was to be born there that would one day kill him. Not taking this chance, Rahl ordered the genocide. It was supposed to be easy as, well, killing an infant. But they ran into some kind of road block. That block came into the form of four individuals standing in front of them. But before the imminent confrontation would take place let's see what's going on with our hero.

Naruto, for the most part, didn't know what was going on. All he heard was crying, and screaming before everything went dark. When he opened his new, purple hued eyes, he saw a red head holding him for dear life. Another woman, followed by a very tall old man came towards him and his new "mother". He didn't have time to contemplate on her appearance because a tall old man around his early forties had taken him from his supposed mother.

"_The fuck is this old man doing? Why is he taking me from my mother?! And why does his energy feel the same as hers and mine, albeit somewhat?"_

Of course Kurama and the rest knew of both answers to those questions, having entered this dimension with the permission of the local deities. Somehow they had set it up where Naruto was actually born into this world instead of coming here. This way, their vessel could learn to wield his new found powers more easily. Of course his abilities had changed to accommodate the way this world works. An example, the new magical energy he now possessed. They would have gained a significant power boost due to the Beasts potent energy and presence, so he would need to learn control early. Naruto's jutsu arsenal and chakra usage were not tampered with however. He would just need to train his body to handle the strain of his power again. All of this would be necessary, they thought. They believed Naruto would need all the help he could get in order to save this world and fulfill yet another prophecy.

Now let's go back outside where the supposed genocide is taking place. The five individuals didn't know how they had gotten here, or why they still looked like ghost, but all they were worried about was what a voice had said before they had appeared in this strange town. Before any of them could ask where, why or how, a booming Voice echoed within their minds.

"_**The one you cherish most has begun a new life. He is being reborn as we speak. But forces of dark magic want to kill him, even though they do not know who he is, for he is the Child of Prophecy for this world. Born to destroy this evil and prevent an even greater one from rising. I have brought you back for one moment and one moment only; defend Naruto Uzumaki and this town. This town must not be harmed. Not a single drop of infant blood the army before you plans to shed must soil the earth. Give him the life here that he was robbed of in his world."**_

And that's just what they would do. Having agreed to the demands, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina and Minato Namikaze would hold the line here. Not a single soldier would pass them. And only one, under a very powerful Genjutsu would tell his leader what had happened here.

"Well, let's get this over with." Jiraiya said as he cracked his knuckles. Tsunade was doing the same thing, nodding her head.

"Right, we have to give Naruto time. He deserves it after all." Tsunade said in a hushed tone. The other agreed silently with her. Minato and Kushina wanted to go and find Naruto, tell him that they were alive again and THEY could start over, but they were only going to be alive for this night only. Knowing they wouldn't see their son, knowing that he was so close, they readied themselves for battle. Minato pulling out a small scroll while chains made from chakra wrapped around Kushina's arms.

"While we can't be there, I'll be damned if some dark army thinks they can harm my baby." Kushina growled. Minato chuckled before narrowing his eyes.

"I agree Kushi-chan, but right now that army IS here, and we have to stop them. So let's get to it." And with that, the four warrior rush towards the invading forcing, ready to show them the might of the Shinobi.

While this happened, the old man that had taken Naruto had reached his destination, a green barrier. He places a blue glowing necklace to it and it separated. He looked at Naruto's sleeping visage with a sad smile before walking through the barrier, never to come back for a long time.

"**Midlands-Few miles away from The Boundary; 26 years later"**

The sun was nearly in the center of the sky, spreading its light in all directions. You could feel its warmth as you traveled along the fresh forest or god forbid the desert. You could hear all the animals go about their business. River flowing unimpeded, the forest was full of an eerie calm, the trees barren of their leaves. And while all of this was occurring, we see two riders, rushing westward on horseback. They were women and beautiful at that.

One had long golden color locks, ever flowing down her black dress and an ample bust. Her companion would be considered her opposite yet similar to her as well. Instead of blond hair, it was long curly brunette colored. It easily covered the back of her white dress. Instead of hazel eyes from the blond, her eyes were a deep blue. Her chest was just a generous. Both of their noses were nice and small. They both had skin of a fair shade of color. They were riding hard and fast like something, or someone was on their tail. And they were right. A group of five men in red and black armor were giving chase. Arrows zoomed passed them, cutting through the wind with the intent to end them.

"Kahlan!" The blond called. Said brunette ducked under the arrow that was aimed for her head. Several more bolts were fired, the man in front of the second group barking orders to his men.

"Shoot her!" He hounded his men. One of the archers replied by pulling the bow string back, prepping the shot. When he saw his opportunity, he released. The arrow hit true to its mark, square into the blonde's back. Time seemed to slow down as Kahlan looked at her now in partner, the arrow clearly piercing her back. They had made to a sand dune that housed a creek at the bottom. The Blonds energy had finally ran out and she had fell off her mount, eating sand on the way down. Kahlan stopped and dismounted as well, giving chase to the downed girl, with the thought of her pursuers still behind them. When she had reached out for the girl, she grasped her hand as she cradled her head.

"Denee, please stay with me. We're almost there!" She pleaded. The woman now named Denee, placed an item in Kahlan's hands. She shook her head in negative.

"Take the book and go. This is more important than me, you know that." Kahlan openly cried now. She had lost many comrades in her lifetime, but not one as close to her as this. But the Blond was right. Getting the book to where it needed to be was more important. She kissed her downed woman in her forehead and prayed;

"May the Spirits protect you, little sister." She had finally had gotten to her feet and began her run to her destination. Her pursuers following still she had gotten to her goal, The Boundary; barrier between the Midlands and the rest of the world.

"You've reached the Boundary, Confessor. There is nowhere left to run. Give up now and your death will be swift." Kahlan, not believing that for a second, plucked an amulet with a blue glowing orb from her waist and showed it in front of the Boundary. And Like Twenty-six years prior, the great wall had slit open, making a new path. She had a mission to complete.

She hurried to the other side, knowing that she would soon be followed. Whenever both parties reach the other side, they would come into contact with the one individual that would very soon affect the whole world.

**South Bride-Just outside of Hartland**

If you listened closely, you could hear the sounds of metal hitting metal or wooden staves. The clashes becoming ever louder. They also began to become faster as we got closer to the epicenter of noise. Through the forest and over the hill, you see a bunch of men fighting with swords or staves. If you looked closely you would see that they were the same person. All of them were worse for wear, all except one. That young man had on burnt orange long sleeve shirt that was cuffed at his elbow under an all-black leather vest. His wrist guards were black with a leaf symbol engraved on it. His boots were black as well with three straps going up it. A standard broad sword was in his right hand, the sheath on his belt. On his back however was a weapon of awe and fear.

The blade had a serrated edge the color of pearl white while the flat end was a blood red. The tip of the blade had three small curved spikes on the flat side. The guard was silver with two foxes circling each other, as if sizing one another up. The hilt was made of the strongest pine, covered with red dyed cloth for grip. The sheath was a coal black with the same leaf symbol as his arm guards.

The camera moves up and shows his strong, curved jawline with three whisker marks on each cheek. His hair a very spikey blond with two "horns" in the front. What really stood out however were his eyes. They were a dull gray with a yellow ring at the very edge of the iris. Surrounding the iris were three rings with several tomoe. The first ring had three tomoe, the second had three and the last had three, with each set spinning in a different direction. All in all it looked extremely intimidating, especially when it was glowing. The pupil was a of course coal black, but with some flickers of red and was slit.

He was a very handsome young man and is probably beating women off him with a stick. His godfather would be proud of him. (In Heaven a man with long white hair in a red vest over a green gi wit geta shoes and two red lines on his face was waving a flag that said GO NARUTO!) This man was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, or Richard Cypher as he was named when his adoptive parents received him had just got done with his usual sparring simulation.

Over the course of twenty six years Naruto was raised by a simple family in the town of Hartland. His adoptive parents George and Mary Cypher and his big brother Michael were very fond of him. But as he got older, mannerisms that usually belong to an older man had begun to appear. At a young age he was smarter than most children, never seeing things at face value. He always had the answers to difficult questions and accepted praise with humility.

When he was old enough to help in the village he was eager to work the gardens, chop wood or go hunting. His sword skills were phenomenal for someone so young. He walked like a season soldier, always looking around for the faintest of movements, sizing up everyone he came into contact with. At first the townspeople and his family thought that he was just copying the guards and soldiers, but some of them that watched him claimed that his behavior was his own. As if he had developed it himself.

The people could also clearly see that he was adopted. Hell he pointed it out to his family. But he didn't think nor cared about his birth parent or whether or not they abandoned him. He was just glad to have a family that loved him. This was how Hartland Saw Richard Cypher, but none had ever seen Naruto Uzumaki. Today, that would change.

"Ha, well another day of training come and gone. Wonder what Gai-san and Rock lee would say." Naruto had accepted that his friends were probably lived their lives the way they wanted. It's been twenty-six years since he disappeared and adds to the seventeen years they've all grown up together, that's almost forty years. Many of the jonin were probably on the reserves now or either dead from war wounds or the wars themselves and the entire Konoha Eleven and the Suna Sibling were in their late thirties by now.

T hey more than likely had kids of their own. Even though he couldn't keep his promise of becoming Hokage, he was content that he had saved his home and the world from certain doom. The Biju had mellowed out was well. Giving him updates on the status of his world and appreciated it. Even though he couldn't go home, his body not strong enough for interdimensional travel, not yet, he would make the best of what he had here. Of course there was the problem of him being bored as hell. The only action he would ever get was bandits and a few stray predators like bears and wolves.

He needed something exciting. Something that would get his blood pumping, something that would get him involved with the rest of the world. His prayers were answered when several arrows whizzed by him and took out several of his clones. Eyes widening at the memory, he turned his head and peered into the foliage that was the empty forest and came across several soldiers surrounding a beautiful brunette with a white dress. For a brief moment their eyes met, green watching grey. And just as fast, she ran past, with her pursuers not far behind.


End file.
